


je'taime aussi, mon chéri

by zouiamish



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, I'm really bad at french sorry, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-27
Updated: 2014-01-27
Packaged: 2018-01-10 05:56:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1155944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zouiamish/pseuds/zouiamish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>louis loves harry..a lot :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	je'taime aussi, mon chéri

"i'm in love with you

every single damn day

i love you when you are sleepily brushing your teeth

i love you when you are tiredly rolling into my bed

not knowing which side to choose

i love you when you scrunch your nose up at my inedible dinners 

but eat it anyway because i'm your favourite

i love you when you are screaming my name in ecstasy 

and thrashing around in /our/ bed.

 

there's a saying in french which translates my feeling perfectly 

pardon the pun

anyway it goes 

'je t'aimerai jusqu'à la fin des temps'

and it's true

that i

louis william tomlinson 

will love you,

harry styles 

until the end of time.

so that being said 

will you please

deal with my quirks

and stupidness

for the rest of your life

and marry me..pleaaaaase?"

 

"oui, je'taime aussi" harry giggles.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading, i love you lots♡♡


End file.
